


Modern Romance

by brennivin



Series: You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You [4]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Ahegao, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Friends to Lovers, Fucking Machines, Light Bondage, M/M, Robot Kink, Sex Toys, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: This started as a joke and went too far... But hey, it's pretty good.Arcade takes a trip to the Wrangler and ends up roped into a business proposal.James Garret is... James Garret.





	Modern Romance

James Garrett was a curious specimen; that went without saying.

He acted in a particular way – the way he moved, spoke and even breathed gave off the same vibe. The vibe he gave off was clammy and suffocating.You couldn't exactly trust his word half the time.

On his occasional visits to the twins' respectable establishment, Arcade had overheard him telling stories that were untrue. He knew they were untrue because A, he wasn't an idiot and B, a lot of those mentioned names had very different reputations amongst travellers passing through the Fort.

It wasn't exactly likely that a vicious mugger targeting several NCR travellers in the past week could have also been responsible for rescuing a caravan from a Legion hit squad. Especially since he'd heard this mugger didn't know how to correctly _hold_ a laser rifle, let alone kill not one but _eight_ armoured men with one. He had frowned in silence throughout James' likely bribe-enhanced story. He was a slimy bastard, but... when in Rome.

This time, however, there was something particularly sweaty about James Garrett. He was fidgeting with his hands a lot when he thought nobody would notice, and his eyes shifted around anxiously like he was looking for someone. When he head Arcade come in, he reacted differently than usual. It wasn't as if he was ever unhappy to see the follower doctor – his less-than-frequent visits always led to some good conversation and he was a good customer. Being a tall guy he usually drank a lot more than other patrons. More drinks meant more caps.

“Heya, Doc! Your usual choice?”

He was definitely more enthusiastic than usual, greeting Gannon at the bar with a layer of anxiety under his attempt at a casual smile.

“Oh, definitely.”

Watching the man pour him a generous shot – Sunset Sarsaparilla as well, as was his usual choice of mixer – he remarked on his change in attitude.

“You're a bit on edge today, James. Perhaps you should allow yourself a drink too. In some cases it can aid relaxation after all – though it varies depending on the person and drink of choice, obviously.” He quickly fell quiet when he realised he was the only one willing to maintain the subject of conversation. A weird little silence fell between them as James set the tall glass in front of Arcade, reaching out to take a handful of caps from him.

He counted them carefully. “I'm fine. Got something I wanna ask you about later, but maybe when we're not so busy.” He gestured to the modest crowd huddled around the stage as Hadrian droned on, insulting each of them in turn and earning varying amounts of laughter and heckling.

Arcade nodded, taking a long sip of his drink. The familiar flavour of his favourite combination was as comforting as ever. He listened in on the show, but didn't bother dragging himself closer to the stage – he was here to drink first and foremost.

-

“So what's on your mind anyway, James?”

Arcade was about drunk enough that there was a twitch of bliss in his smile, but he wasn't quite reaching the point where he was impaired mentally or physically. At some point in the night, James had given in and joined him for a couple of shots. He needed it.

“What is it, relationships or something? I'm not one to give advice on romance, you know.”

“It's nothing like that, no. Not at all.” James shook his head and poured another shot for himself.

“Are you sure? We all have our flings, James. No need to be embarrassed. Vivamus, atque amemus.”

He squinted at the doctor until he realised he'd even been speaking in the so-called legion tongue.

“Oh. Sorry. Let us live, and also love. You really have to read some Catullus, get a taste of that old world artistic culture. He was quite the comedian – not just a romantic.” God, what a fucking nerd he was.

“It's seriously not. I mean it.” He threw back his head and let the vodka fall down his throat. He made a face like his throat was burning and he didn't want Arcade to notice. He screwed up his mouth a little and picked his train of words back up. “It's business stuff – real serious shit.”

“Well, when you say things like 'business stuff' I already know it's serious from the get-go.” He grinned like he'd just eaten the last Fancy Lad and James frowned in return.

“Oh, shut up. If we were sober I'd be mad.”

“Nah. I'm a delight.”

“Anyway – it's something I acquired for a client. I need help with it.”

Arcade snorted and it was a little too loud. “What, did you hire a new escort who's a junkie or something? There's no reason to call them an 'it' – also I'm in no condition to give therapy.”

“No. It's not that. It's just that what I got wasn't delivered with a manual.”

For the first time in a while, Arcade felt genuinely intrigued.

-

“Woah, woah woah. A _machine_? That's a joke, right? A really shitty joke?”

Garrett shook his head awkwardly. “Nope. This, uh, client is a real kinky bastard and he actually wants a full-blown sex robot, too.”

The doctor shrugged. “I suppose it doesn't hurt to be ambitious.”

They made their way upstairs at a leisurely pace, safe to talk business since nobody was in the hallway anyway. The whole building had half cleared-out by now.

“It's- it's totally weird, but I've got to be a professional about it.” He scratched at the back of his neck and avoided Arcade's questioning gaze. “These more simplistic machines are supposed to serve until we find a full-blown robot.”

“And why the hell would you bring me into this?”

“You're way smarter than me, let's be real.”

Arcade laughed harder than he had probably all year. “Right, but you know that unless this thing is a _plant_ I'm not going to be able to help that much. Machines aren't my specialty.”

“Can't you just, uh, take a look at it? I'm really stumped on how it works and this client drops by... next week.” He added the last part as if he wasn't 100% sure. Arcade didn't really take much notice though, still buzzing from several hours of bumming around at the bar.

Arcade rolled his eyes dramatically, making an exasperated noise in the back of his throat. “Oh, FINE. But you will owe me a favour, okay? _Please_ don't make it weird.”

-

In hindsight he might have asked for too much. There wasn't exactly an easy way to not make this weird.

The thing wasn't huge by any means, but it wasn't a small or discreet device. Especially with the attachments it came with. James just sort of presented him with it and let him examine the thing. It wasn't like he had anything helpful to contribute to the situation. He just stood and watched as the follower looked it over inside and out.

“Yeah, it's not too complicated. I think I get the gist of it. You don't exactly have to be an engineer.”

James piped in with more excitement than he intended. “Really? You can make it work?” He quickly censored himself, though. “I, um... well our client would be very happy to hear it. There's a lot of, like, caps to be earned and such.”

Arcade nodded slowly, but he looked up at the man through squinted eyelids. “Right...”

He worked out what the issue was – the motor that controlled the movements of the device had bands that connected it, and these had come loose. He fixed the thick elastic into place, and it eventually slotted against the pegs in a way that looked about right.

“Okay. I'm not sure it's going to work just yet, but I've certainly fixed what looked like the problem.” Adjusting his glasses up his nose bridge, he gestured to James. Hopefully this could be over and done with now. Playing engineer for a brothel sex machine wasn't exactly how he enjoyed spending his days off. He still had enough time to get a few more drinks in and maybe even nab himself an unfulfilling one-night stand. That was what people did, after all.

“Oh, okay. It looks a lot less messy in there.” James helped him to fix the machine's case closed, hoping to finish up quickly. Flicking the power switch, he was pleased to see it burn green instead of the dim orange it had displayed before. “Aha! Operational!”

“Alright, don't jump on it too fast...” Arcade's jest was met with a highly flustered frown. It seemed he'd struck a nerve.

“I guess I'll need to do some testing to work out the rest... But that's your part done.”

Arcade laughed. “Oh, and pray-tell which of your poor escorts will be subjected to that?”

“Oh, that won't be the case. They've got their work cut out already – wouldn't want to wear any of them out.” He was shifting around again, still hiding things.

“No, no. I insist. How are you even going to test this for your client?” A large hand came to James' shoulder, the doctor's grip surprisingly strong. “Come on James. You're in my debt, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He'd forgotten about that. “Well, I'll probably just test it myself. I- I think it's pretty creepy, ya know, but I have to do it.”

“Well, aren't _you_ dedicated to your work?” He winked at him, mainly joking. When James squirmed under his gaze, though, he found that he didn't mind.

“Yeah, yeah. Don't talk like I'm into it or something.”

“Oh? Aren't you?” Maybe he could have some fun with this – antagonising each other was pretty common between them already. “You aren't excited to find out what this thing could do to you?”

James swallowed hard. “Couldn't care less. Who's itching to fuck a machine, right?”

“Of course. Who would want to be at the mercy of a mindless machine, built to please you to full capacity?”

He remained frozen on the spot, even as Arcade stepped closer to him. He avoided eye contact, only occasionally glancing up at the other.

“Oh- imagine... the possibilities...” He muttered, under his breath. He seemed to speak a little louder than he had intended – when Gannon reacted to his words, his face burned deeply. “I- I mean business-wise, damn it! That thing will make, fuck, a lot of money!”

“And that's what's got you all worked up?” His eyes fell for just a moment, long enough for James to become incredibly aware of how hard he was. “You're reacting so much to my words because of... the caps it'll rake in? So, it's not because you're itching to play with your new toy?”

He said nothing, as if weighing up his options. There were several long moments of silence.

“I mean, with all those attachments surely you'd be intrigued to know how they feel, and to try out all these different settings?” He waggled the little black remote in front of James' eyes, watching him try to snatch it from him before tugging it back out of his reach, behind his back. “Oh, you really are eager to get your hands on this...”

“St- stop it, Arcade. Quit pickin' on me.”

He might have weakly protested but his body language was betraying him – his skin was flushed and his breathing uneven. The doctor was seeing right through him.

“Am I wrong, though?” He craned closer to James, who was starting to realise that he was alone in his bedroom with another man and a high-tech sex toy. Several different emotions washed over his face in quick succession.

“I, uh... I intended to keep this, like, low down... ya know?” He gave Arcade a look of guilt and it was probably the most honest-sounding thing the man had ever said. “I even made up this whole story about the client coming in a week... When it's more like a month, and he's not exactly paying a fortune like I might have lead on.”

“Oh, and you used that lie to make me fix it for you?” He might have been playing around, but he was a little agitated beneath that as well. “What a dirty trick, James... Abusing my generosity like that, and even bribing me with a cut.”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm- I'm sorry.”

“Are you going to need punishment?”

Multiple expressions came over James' face yet again. The tone of the man's voice was undeniable. He'd never experienced this kind of interaction with Arcade, and having known him for a few years it was certainly a change of pace. He wasn't sure if he should bail out and save himself embarrassment, at the risk of missing out on an interesting encounter. It wasn't often he found the time to hook up with anyone, let alone with one of his deepest fantasies involved.

“M-maybe. That depends on, uh, what kind of p- punishment you're thinking of?”

He looked over James hungrily, taking in his whole form before speaking with a little more authority. “For a start, you could get out of those clothes.”

Hands trembling, he opened the buttons on his suit jacket. Arcade stepped back until his legs brought him to James' bed and he sat down to watch. Even in this situation, Gannon's gaze was intense and analytical. He could tell that he made James nervous, but he didn't seem to mind the amount of attention he was getting. He removed his clothes slowly and with little finesse, but the more skin he revealed the more exquisite a view he gave.

“Good, good. The underwear, too. Yes.”

Dropping his briefs, he was fully exposed. His body was flushed with excitement and his dick was standing to attention, despite the absence of physical contact. Arcade made a pleased sound somewhere between a moan and a growl, reaching out to beckon him closer.

“Over here. Lay down. Very good.”

Arcade undid his tie and held it between his teeth as he gathered James' wrists above his head. He had the strangest feeling he'd never be able to see Arcade in a tie again without getting all worked up. It was a cute idea. Wrapping them tightly he made sure that James couldn't move his wrists much, both arms fixed to the bedpost so that he was fully open to attack. Arcade dug around in his pocket to retrieve some lube, watching Garrett's eyes widen.

He coated his fingers liberally, looking down at the achingly aroused man below him.

“Spread out nice and comfortably, okay?”

Allowing James to follow his order he reached down to tease his hole with his fingertips. Already trembling with anticipation, the man whimpered at the cruelly gentle touch. He shifted his hips in an attempt to urge the doctor forward.

“Don't be impatient. This is intended to be a punishment, after all.”

With these words, he pressed two fingers inside without warning and James _gasped_. He fucked his hand into him harshly, hooking his fingers just enough to _tease_ at his prostate and quickly introducing a third digit. The man was panting, already humiliatingly close to orgasm if the way he clenched and writhed was any indicator, when Arcade stopped. He pulled out and left James to whine and beg for a while as he left the bed to go and retrieve the machine.

It was fairly, light, and easy to lift onto the lower end of the double bed. He settled it into place so that the machine's arm pointed towards the naked and bound James. The image was already unbelievably hot, accompanied by weak mumblings of desperation that had Arcade twitching in his pants. He couldn't take anything off yet, though. This was all part of the humiliation, of course. He could tell that being fully naked while Arcade was clothed turned the other man on, and he couldn't deny there was a definite allure to the situation.

“Now, which of these attachments would be most suited for your punishment?” He traced his hand over a few of them. There was a long and thin one with studs protruding from it, and something very smooth and soft to the touch. There were some that were meant to stimulate particular sweet-spots, crooked so that they angled in different ways. Eventually he settled on a thick, black attachment with ridges close to the tip. It looked cruel, like it would stretch him quite tantalisingly. That would do.

James looked up at the attachment that Arcade wiggled at him, eyes widening as his cock twitched at the sight of it.

“This will do quite nicely, I think. A good size for a punishment.” His words dragged a little moan from James, who was growing even more impatient as he watched him attach it to the machine's arm. “Now, how's this for product testing?”

He didn't event try to respond, letting his hips be lifted onto the thick toy. It pressed urgently against his wet hole, so close to entering him and yet-

Arcade produced the remote, his fingers teasing the little buttons and making James whimper with need again. “We'll see just what this thing can do, shall we?”

He went with the slowest setting first, but he made sure the dial for depth was at full capacity. The machine whirred to life softly, the toy pressing into him incredibly slowly until it was fully inside him, and dragging back out just as slow. James moaned without shame, the slight burn of the stretch not bothering him too much as it moved in and out of him at such a slow pace he was praying for Arcade to turn the damn thing up already after about a minute.

“Getting comfortable? We can't have that, can we?.” He flicked it to the second setting, and the quiet hum of the machine changed pitch slightly as it started to rock in and out of him at a more steady pace. “We're going to go all the way with this, until you can't possibly handle any more.”

James said nothing, instead throwing his head back and gasping at the incredible feeling of being so full. He could do nothing but take whatever Arcade gave to him, and submit to it. A machine would do whatever was commanded of it without succumbing to exhaustion. God, it was so _perfect_.

He didn't even get to see Arcade press the button when the pitch changed again and suddenly he was being fucked harder and faster, helpless and breathless on his back as he was pounded repeatedly without pause.

Watching him fall deeper and deeper was making Arcade's clothes feel unbearably tight. He had held on for long enough.

“James... You look so fucking good right now.”

He opened his eyes for a moment, treated to the sight of Arcade stripping off his jacket and undoing his pants. He wanted to touch him; wanted to get his mouth on his cock and taste him. Arcade didn't indulge him, though. He crawled closer and straddled James' chest, pulling out his cock and stroking himself lazily as he brought the machine to its fourth and highest setting.

The wet sounds of the machine ramming into him only grew louder, and so did James' sounds. He was almost screaming at this point and Arcade was silently thankful that this room was upstairs, away from where anyone could hear. It meant he didn't have to worry about any kind of interruption, watching the expression on James' face grow more and more lewd and blissed out as he started to reach the edge.

When he came he came hard, mouth hanging open as he spilled all over his own stomach and thighs, and the machine just fucked him through it. He could barely keep his head up, leaning into his shoulder for support. Arcade brought it down to the second setting to let him catch his breath, as he came down from the intense orgasm.

He wasn't quite finished with him yet, though – James was still hard.

“Oh, you're not off the hook until you're fully used up, darling.” Arcade addressed his protesting whimpers, feeling for a tissue on the bedside table and wiping him clean as the machine still fucked into him. He pressed another button and it completely stopped, buried halfway inside of him. It slowly retracted out of his hole, leaving his body uncomfortably empty. His lower half wriggled helplessly.

“Let's turn you over, now.”

He let Arcade manhandle him onto his elbows and knees, quivering as the man sat back to just appreciate the view before moving again. This time he pressed something hotter and less artificial against the cleft of his ass and James whimpered.

“That new toy of yours got you ready well enough – I suppose it's time I got a little action, too... If that's alright with you.” He spoke in a low, husky tone against the shell of James' ear. Fuck it. They'd gone this far.

“Yes, Arcade. P-please... Use me as you'd like.”

The way he begged was too much. He'd have to let him have it now.

Arcade had been around him enough to know he was a lonely guy – he'd jokingly mention anything to do with sex or romance and James would avoid the subject. As he pushed into James, he noticed that despite what had just happened, he was already starting to tighten back up. He was more experienced with this than he was letting on. The thought of James playing with toys was so strangely adorable that Arcade had to mention it.

“Your body feels so good and well-trained... You play with yourself a lot, don't you?”

James moaned at his words as he started to rock backward to meet the other's thrusts. When the grip on his hips tightened he clenched tightly around Arcade's cock. It seemed like there was a running theme with him and playing with control.

“What do you think about? When you fuck yourself, what do you think about?” Arcade was nipping and licking at his neck, his shirt clinging to James' back as his body wrapped over him. “Do you think about being tied up and tormented with a machine, like this?”

“S-sometimes.” He managed to force out. It was hard to focus on talking with a cock stuffed up his ass, but he did his best. “Not always- ngghhh....”

“What else do you think about? You think- you think about being dominated a lot? I bet you do.”

“Fuck. Yes.”

“You love this kind of thing, don't you?”

“Yes. God, yes.”

His hands were balled into fists as his wrists took the tight grip of Arcade's necktie more and more. He bit down on his lip. After already cumming once, he was clearly overwhelmed. It was amazing he'd even lasted this long.

“A-Arcade, I'm gonna-”

The doctor reached under him and grabbed his neglected cock firmly, giving him a few harsh and intense tugs until he came over his fingers. Unable to hold himself up anymore, James sagged into his bedding to bury his face into a pillow. Arcade didn't have long to go either, giving a few more uneven thrusts and reaching his own climax. James felt him twitch and spill inside him, moaning pathetically into the pillow at the sensation.

For a moment he just lay there, even after Arcade had pulled out of him and released his wrists. It took him a few minutes to fully regain his composure. He spent this time just lying still, catching his breath and feeling his afterglow wash through his spent body.

“A-Arcade?”

“Hmm?” The doctor turned around, throwing away the tissues he was using to clean his hand. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” James turned back over so that he was on his back, running his fingers up the back of Arcade's shirt as he removed the toy from the machine to clean it off. “I'm good.”

There were no more words as James got his clothes back on, taking special care to make sure his hair was tidied back up and his face wasn't visibly flushed or sweaty. They wordlessly left the room, walking together downstairs. James returned to the bar to a very agitated Francine. She frowned at James, opening her mouth to scold him before noticing Arcade had returned at exactly the same time. She glanced between them a few times and smiled knowingly, pouring another drink for Arcade. He nodded to her in appreciation and she muttered something about needing to wash up a few things in the kitchen before disappearing. He heard her desperately try to contain a girlish giggle on the way.

Tipping his head back, the doctor enjoyed his shot. His eyes were on James the whole time, unapologetically.

“I think she noticed.” James mumbled.

Arcade laughed and gestured for him to refill the shot glass. “Gee, you think?”

He clenched his fists and shuffled his feet at he burned bright red again.

“You can't blame her! She's probably relieved to see you get some.” Arcade enjoyed the way he quaked more and more with every teasing word. “Well, at least we know your client is going to be happy.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah. I guess.”

 


End file.
